Cerinia: Before the Fall
by gamewriter2014
Summary: The story of what happened before the unexplained destruction of Cerinia has rarely been told until a fox by Leno comes forth to tell of the events that lead to the incident. Religious and personal gain leads to corruption, family based off of strict tradition leads to sorrow, and the danger within the land can lead to destruction.
1. Chapter 1

"_Late every time I _swear-" was the exact thought of representative Gamen Daran, a hound.

He was trying to be patient while he waited in his office for his usual guest. A few times Gamen would walk to his window watching the distant buildings and office complex entrance for hopes of spotting who was supposed to come. So far it had been an hour past the original time meant for the meeting and he was nowhere to be found.

"_Such a waste of time…_"

By the time three hours went by Gamen finally got the knock on the door he was waiting for. A brown fox with a blue streak in his fur entered as though he was on time. Gamen waited until the fox sat in the visitor chair in front of his desk before talking.

"I hope you do realize that you've wasted three hours of my time that could've been used to help out on city repairs" he kept it in a sort of formal-sounding tone.

The fox didn't change his mood but rather went a bit happier.

"And I hope you've realized it was intentional for me to be late. I had to make sure you were definitely patient enough to actually hear what I say in every detail," he shifted in his seat to be more comfortable, "are you willing to spend more time for me?"

He didn't catch himself doing so, but Gamen gave a frustrated grunt while he walked straight for his own chair. The fox remained silent for him to acknowledge with speech.

"What is exactly so important to hear? I have limited time, Leno"

Leno sat there for a little bit possibly double-checking his patience. Gamen wanted to ask again what it was but suspected more of his testing so he also remained silent. It was enough to prove he could listen; at least for the fox.

"Are you familiar with the subject of Cerinia, its beliefs, and its people before the incident?"

The only reply was a confused look. How was that important?

"Familiar or not many can know what happened truly that day when we lost that planet" Leno looked at the ground in remembrance.

"What do you say? You're saying that I need to know about something you claim to know about?" Gamen started to be both confused and interested.

Leno nodded back as he prepared to tell his long story. He'd have to hope it wasn't too long or that there wasn't going to be many questions.


	2. Chapter 2

The day was bright and the trees weren't enough to block the light even with the large amount of grouped trees. Light blocked or not it really didn't matter for the mass of blue foxes traveling beneath the trees in straight and orderly rows. In the front of the rows were a young adult fox and a younger vixen donning deep-ocean blue cloaks without hoods.

"Will I get tattoos like the other girls, Leno?" the young vixen looked behind her staring at the design of a white Bafoomdad on one woman's arm.

"If you pass the question of the Krazoa, remember that it'll be different for you than many other warriors before you" Leno put his hand on her shoulder as a warning to not stare at the woman.

"Will I get a Bafoomdad too? What about a Krazoa like momma?" young Krystal was excited for the thought of having a mark of a Krazoa like her mother's for it meant high respect in the Cerinian culture.

Leno smiled and pulled his hand away since she looked back at him. She surely had to learn about the meaning of each tattoo for her training right?

"Remember that the answer you give the Krazoa will help determine your future. You'll only earn a Bafoomdad if you will encounter a near-death experience or you will face a dangerous situation"

As Leno finished speaking the woman with a Bafoomdad tattoo went wide-eyed as though she never knew its true meaning. Many others didn't react since they had different types of designs than her. Some of the crowd in the far back chuckled from her reaction (the thing with Cerinians was that they constantly were in each other's heads as it was a custom to insure good minds).

"I don't want a Ruby like Xean…"

"Don't try to cheat and won't happen Krystal"

It was a story that many children were told a year before their ceremony about one man called Xean. As the story went Xean was a young man on his ceremony who was over-confident about his abilities as a telepath but slacker. When it came to his question he didn't know how to answer so he tried to enter the Krazoa's mind but failed resulting in a ruby in a blood-red paint. No one knew what it meant until a week later when Xean was killed during his attempt to rob a Lylatian vessel on-planet.

"Don't worry now for a Ruby is very rare to obtain for children of high-class families" a man wearing a sky-blue cloak and golden ornaments of many sorts.

"But what will I get?" Krystal asked even though she knew there was going to be no definite answer.

The man sighed as he grabbed a scroll from inside his cloak and read it:

*_A variety of designs can be earned depending on the answer of the child:_

_Bafoomdad: A sign of a dangerous future._

_Tree: Shows the sign of a future filled with adventure._

_Fish: The person to obtain this usually will experience a life on open-water or contribute to survival._

_Flame: A person to be full of the feeling of revenge and sadness but will have a hard time containing it._

_Emerald: Someone who will be admired for their intelligence but unknown for their fighting skill._

_Sapphire: This future will lead to one of secret loyalty but on/off appearance._

_Star: A close friend to this person might be lost but never forgotten as shown in their future personality._

_Ruby: The sign of a criminal with no mercy with only one week left._

_Krazoa: The mark of a potential leader of both the temple and tribe of origin._

_Slenderman: A person just looking for love and friends._

_Some signs are still in the process of discovery or are very rare*_

"So what will I be mister Garland?" Krystal tried to read through the thin paper the scroll was made of while he read.

"I may be wrong but I feel like you'll be a Tree knowing you and your brother" Garland looked at Leno's right hand where his tree tattoo was in a black paint.

Leno made his hand retreat inside the cloak in embarrassment. Many people expected him to be a Krazoa because of religious studies before his ceremony. It was a major embarrassment to be a tree in their tribe of warriors since Bafoomdads, Stars, and Flames were the dominant signs.

"Don't worry Leno if you think that yours was terrible, our ancestors were the adventuring type once and that's how we connected all of the different tribes. Sometimes the signs aren't true but are given for that person to realize that they need to be a bit more like that if they want to avoid a future of death" Garland noticed the woman behind give a breath of relief.

"Don't worry! I'll be a Tree too!"

The crowd tried to not laugh at Krystal. It was silly to want a future of adventure in their minds. That and majority of the crowd were Flames so of course.

"Just keep your want of being a Krazoa out of your mind so you can think more clearly during your question. It'll help ensure a more true future"

Garland walked in front of them to lead them toward the white marble temple ahead. During the time over there Krystal spend the last few seconds thinking of what she could be like if she was given a Krazoa mark. It would be the future she always dreamed of.


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm having trouble progressing with this story, at least currently. Since continuing on is going to be a challenge for me; anyone wanting to pick this up has the permission to do so._


End file.
